Good Things Are Yet to Come
by Jenna3
Summary: Ever wondered how Tulio and Miguel met and how they became crooks? Well, you'll have to read to find out. *Re-edited. Back and better than ever! Also easier to read and no typos.*
1. There was a Boy

Reading, England.  
  
October 7, 1499  
  
"What's that noise, Miguel?" a small girl asked.  
  
Miguel woke up from his sleep and, groggily, listened for a sound to come.  
  
Wooooooosh! Was what came back. Miguel sighed.  
  
"It's just the wind, Gabby." Gabriella was always afraid of the noises at night. But Miguel couldn't blame her. She was only four, and all kids her age were little wimps. He always had to hold her hand when they went into town because she was afraid of either falling or being taken away by some stranger. Also, she would always tag along with him when he was with his friends, and when he told her to go away, she would run home crying to their mother.  
  
"Miguel, please take care of your sister. I have to go to work soon."  
  
Of course, he didn't consider what their mother did was called "work". She was a prostitute and, although she was gone for hours at a time or even wouldn't come home until morning, she was a good mother.  
  
Besides, she couldn't do any better. Women couldn't get the best jobs in the world or, in some cases, couldn't get a job at all. But no matter what the circumstances, she tried her best to be a good mother to her children. She supported them all by herself as well.  
  
Now I know what you're thinking. You're thinking she married some deadbeat guy who knocked her up a couple of times and left as soon as things got a little bad. But it was nothing like that at all. Miguel's father was a sailor from Spain, which would explain why two little British children would have Spanish names. He loved their mother dearly and married her as soon as he could. He was a wonderful husband to his wife and a great father to Miguel. But soon after he turned five and Gabriella was born, he was murdered by stranger in the night.  
  
Miguel had never been more heart-broken in his whole little life, and every night it crushed him as his mother would go off and make love with another man. Every night, he would cry himself to sleep, but not so loud so he wouldn't worry Gabriella.  
  
He only had possession of one thing that his father had once owned. His beautifully carved mandolin. When his father died, Miguel practiced for hours every day, learning all of the chords from remembering the times he had watched his father played. At first he played clumsy little tunes that sometimes sounded flat because he didn't press the strings hard enough. But now, he could play long songs as beautifully  
  
as his father once did.  
  
"Miguel! What's that other noise?!" Miguel listened again.  
  
"That's a tree scraping against the window."  
  
"Oh. Ok............. Miguel! What's-"  
  
"DOG BARKING!"  
  
"Ok, Ok! You don't have to yell!" "Well geez, Gabby. You're such a scaredy-cat!" He turned his back to her and shut his eyes again. Then he heard his little sister begin to sob in her pillow. "Now what are you crying' for?"  
  
She sniffled and looked up at him with tearful, big green eyes. "I want my Mommy. Where is she?"  
  
Miguel sighed. Sometimes he forgot that she was just an innocent little girl and didn't know as much as he did. He put his arm around her and gave her a little hug, and she snuggled up next to him. "She's at work right now. She'll be home tomorrow and she'll fix us some breakfast. How's that?"  
  
"Okay." she peeped, a little more cheerful now.  
  
He smiled at the little girl as she fell asleep in his arms. She was very tiny and had long blonde hair that covered all of her back. She always carried around with her a raggedy old doll made out of cloth and stuff with straw. Their father had made it for her and gave it to her the day she was born. She named it Juany, after their father. It was her own little way of paying respect for the man she never knew, but who loved her so very much.  
  
As Miguel began to fall asleep, the door burst open. Gabriella screamed and hid under the covers. Miguel grabbed a knife that he kept under the mattress and rushed to the door, expecting to see a robber or a murderer. Instead, he saw his mother, white as chalk, with a bloody hand clutched to her stomach. 


	2. El Dorado: The Magnificent

Mother!!!!" Miguel screamed, immediately dropping the knife and running to her aid.  
  
"Sh-sh-sh-sh." she whispered. "I don't want Gabriella to know. It's all right, sweetie!" she called into the bedroom. "I'm right here. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Good night, mummy." the little girl said calmly, and no sound came from the room after that.  
  
Miguel helped his mother into her walk into her room and put her to bed. "Who did this?..." he said, pure venom in his voice.  
  
"No one that you should know of, Miguel... I'm sorry." Miguel was shocked at hearing this.  
  
"Sorry? For what?"  
  
"I'm sorry that you... and your sister... had to live in the life that I gave you.... It wasn't supposed to be this way."  
  
"You're a wonderful mother, it's not your fault Father is dead. You are going to feel better, I promise. I'll make you breakfast in the morning too. You don't even have to get up!"  
  
His mother smiled at the nine year old boy. "You are so much like your father was. Always caring about everyone but himself... It amazes me the way you turned out." She coughed a little and, after catching her breath, spoke again. "Have I ever told you about El Dorado?"  
  
"No. What's that?" he climbed onto the bed as his mother put her arm around him.  
  
"Well, when we were first married, your father told me about El Dorado. Legend says that it is the most beautiful city in the world. All the buildings and streets and even people jewelry are absolute pure gold. There are exotic animals, plants and people there... and they all live in peace and harmony."  
  
Miguel smiled in wonderment as his mother told them this. "Someday, I going to go there!" he said, leaping off the bed and twirling around the room. "I'll be a sailor too, just like my father. I'll take you and Gabriella with me. We'll go to El Dorado, explore everything we see, make new friends, bring gold back here, live in a big big big house, and never have to worry about money again!"  
  
His mother laughed. "Wow! It looks like you've got everything all figured out!"  
  
Her smile faded a little. "Miguel, what I'm saying is... El Dorado may seem like heaven... but if you still remember the people that you love and have people who care about you... you're already there. And no matter what happens to me... just remember... that I will always love you..."  
  
Miguel rushed back to her and hugged her. She smelled of perfume and flowers. He loved the way she smelled. Once when he was little, he poured the rest of her perfume in a bowl and mixed it with his favorite flowers from the garden and gave it to her. Although his father scolded him afterwards, she still took it and thanked him for it. Miguel started to feel a little ashamed about feeling embarrassed about what his mother did. But he knew that she loved both of her children with all of her heart, and that would never change.  
  
"All right, young man. It is way past your bedtime. Go to bed this instant!" she said, grinning. Miguel jumped off the bed again and ran to the doorway. When he got there, he ran back and kissed his mother on the cheek.  
  
"Good night, Mother."  
  
"Good night, my little mandolin boy." He then went to his room and got into bed. He felt a little uneasy. Although his mother seemed to be all right, deep down he knew that something was wrong.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Miguel! Where's my milk?!" Gabriella said, waiting impatiently at the table with her eggs.  
  
"Just a minute Gabby!" he said, frying the last of the eggs for his mother.  
  
"Where's mommy, Miguel? I thought you said SHE was going to make breakfast today."  
  
"Well, Mommy's not feeling well right now, so I'm making breakfast today. Here's your milk. And don't play with your food!" Gabriella stopped twirling her fingers in the yellow yolk, but started again when Miguel left the room with the tray of eggs.  
  
"Knock knock! Room service. I made the eggs just the way you like 'them, Mother! POST!"  
  
Miguel put the tray next to her on her bedside table and shook his mother's shoulder.  
  
"Wake up, lazy! The eggs will make you feel better!"  
  
His mother just laid there, eyes closed, eyes shut, but very pale.  
  
"Mother?" He touched her cheek, which felt very cold. He jerked his hand back violently at the touch.  
  
"Mother! MOTHER!!" he screamed in her ear. Nothing.  
  
A horrible pain swept over Miguel. It felt as though someone had punched square in the stomach. He slowly sat on the ground and sobbed silently. He had never felt this bad since his father died. His throat felt as if it was slit open, and sobs racked his little body.  
  
"Miguel?" came a little voice.  
  
Miguel jerked his head up to see little Gabriella, holding her little Juany.  
  
"What's the matter? Can I have Mom's eggs if she doesn't want them?" 


	3. Lily

London, England.  
  
December 25, 1499  
  
"Happy Christmas, Miguel!" Gabriella sang, shaking her brother out of bed.  
  
"Gabby, it's the middle of the night! You'll wake up Mr. Worsley!"  
  
It had been nearly three months since their mother had died, and two weeks after that; they were taken to London and put in an orphanage. It was owned by Mr. Archimedes Worsley, the most miserable and cruelest man they had ever seen. He would beat any child who dared to even cross him when he was drunk, and sometimes the children would go days without eating. He turned his own children into his own spies, making them rat on anyone, whether they'd be sneaking food or trying to escape. Mr. Worsley adored them, and they were so spoiled that no one would really care if they would just fall over and die.  
  
The only comfort the children had there was Mr. Worsley's wife, Lily. She was very young, probably no more than twenty. She would help the children when they were beaten and would sometimes sneak them a little food. But her husband, even her own children, too controlled her. One time, in a drunken rage, he pushed her down a flight of stairs, breaking her leg. Ever since she always walked with a hobble. She was still very pretty, with curly red hair that went down her back and soft brown eyes. She was slender and wore simple cotton dresses and a blue ribbon in her hair. Miguel and Gabriella loved her. She was the closest thing to a mother they had left.  
  
"But Miguel! I got you a present!" the little girl squealed delightfully.  
  
"What?" Miguel asked, suddenly becoming interested. "Where? How?"  
  
Gabriella held out her hand and in it was a gold compass. "Isn't it pretty Miguel?"  
  
Miguel looked closer at it, and realized it wasn't an ordinary compass. "Where did you get this?!" he hissed.  
  
"In Mr. Worsley's drawer!" she replied happily.  
  
"OH NO!!" Miguel yelled, and left out of bed, heading for the door. "Don't you know that he is going to-" But as he reached the door, it opened quickly and smacked him dead in the face. The compass in his hand was knocked out of his hand and went spiraling on the floor.  
  
In the doorway was Mr. Worsley. He was a very fat and strong man, with a thick beard and bald head. He was probably in his fifty's, but that didn't make him any less powerful. "So, ittle Miguew?" he said with a deep cockney accent. "You sto me prized compass, eh?" He was less than an inch away from Miguel's face. His breath smelled of sour gin.  
  
Miguel looked at his sister, who had pure terror on her face. He couldn't rat on her. This monster of a man could rip her in half. With a long, painful sigh, he whispered, shaking, "Yes sir."  
  
The huge man chuckled, nearly choking Miguel with his breath. "Welw, we ave punishments fo ittle boys oo steal now, don't we?" And with that, he dragged Miguel by his arm into the next room.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Hold still now Miguel, I'm almost done." Lily was just about putting the hot rags on Miguel's welted back. The rags stung violently on his skin and he had to bite into his pillow to stop from screaming. "There now. All done." She said happily, trying to sound cheerful to comfort him.  
  
Tears flowed down his cheeks, which didn't do any good for his black, swollen eyes. "This is too much. I didn't steal it, Gabby did. But I couldn't let him get his bloody hands on her... I swear, if we live here anymore, we are going to die..."  
  
"Oh, Miguel. Don't cry." Lily said soothingly. Miguel buried his face in the pillow  
  
and began muttering.  
  
"She should have known better... It was a horrible job... It's all her fault."  
  
"All whose fault?" she asked.  
  
"Mother's!" he sobbed back.  
  
Lily suddenly had sympathy for the little boy with a heart full of pain, something little boys shouldn't have.  
  
She put her hand on his head.  
  
"Now Miguel. It's not your fault and it's not your mother's fault. It was... just her time to go. For you see... God has a plan for all of us. He decides when we are born and when we die. Now, sometimes we die when others aren't ready for them to, like you and your mother. But maybe God is planning on doing something extra special for you. He left you alone to care for your sister and to protect her from harm, like you did just now. Your life will continue and so will hers, but soon they will end too... We are all part of a story that is written by God himself, which always lives, for each of our lives is what  
  
makes it exciting or dangerous. Your mother's chapter in the story is over, but yours is just beginning."  
  
Miguel had never thought about it like that. "But I still miss her so much."  
  
"Well of course you do. And you always will. But she will always be with you in your heart. Love is all that matters. Love is what makes the story a happy one." She kissed Miguel's head tenderly, and then whispered: "Now let's get you and your sister out of here."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Lily, Miguel and Gabriella had reached the docks. In front of them was a large ship. It was the biggest that Miguel had ever seen.  
  
"Miguel!" Lily broke off Miguel's wonderment.  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
"Do you speak any Spanish?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. My father was a Spaniard."  
  
Lily smiled. "Good. This ship will sail to Santander. I am giving these gold doubloons." She handed Miguel a hefty sack of gold. "That should last until you get a job. Now, I have signed you on as a boatswain. You must do everything that the captain says and no arguing with anyone. These men can slit your throat in two seconds flat. Listen to my words and you'll do fine. Understand?"  
  
Miguel smiled and hugged her tightly. "I wish you to all the best." she said, and gave both of them a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Maybe we'll see each other again?" Gabriella said with a smile.  
  
"I hope so." Lily replied. With a final smile and a good bye, Miguel and Gabriella walked onto the ship, ready to start a new life in Spain. Lily looked on tearfully as the boat finally disappeared into the horizon. "May God protect you both." 


	4. Carlos

Miguel sat in his hammock among all of the snoring sailors. It was almost sunrise, and it was time for him to get up and mop the decks. It wasn't fair that he had to get up early and work so hard while everyone else slept. But at least it was better than the orphanage.  
  
There was no more Worsley or his little bratty children, no more days without food (although the food here wasn't exactly first class) and no more nights of being afraid.  
  
Besides, the sailors were kind of nice to him. They nicknamed him Scrub, since he was usually found scrubbing everything the captain ordered to be cleaned.  
  
He pulled his tattered shirt over his head, filled his bucket with water, grabbed his  
  
mop and started to work. The first few days at sail, he would go to bed every night with his arms in agony, with painful forces every time his veins pumped. But now, he was used to it. He was actually in great shape from all of the work.  
  
It would be at least an hour before the captain would wake up, so he stopped mopping for a while and looked out into the sea. He was finally sailing to places unknown, just like his father had. Maybe he would even meet some people that knew his father as well.  
  
"Ahoy there Scrub!" Miguel looked up and saw the watchman up in the crow's nest. His name was Carlos, and he was a very thin Spaniard, with long black hair and a gold tooth. He was Miguel's true friend on the ship. "Why don't you come on up here and look at the view?" Miguel eagerly went to the rope ladder and climbed up, sort of afraid that he would fall. He finally got up to the crows nest and sat on a little stool that was in there.  
  
"Hey Scrub, why don't you look through this?" he said, smiling and handing Miguel a telescope.  
  
Miguel took the telescope and looked through it. "I don't see anything Carlos."  
  
Carlos laughed. "Turn it a little bit to the left and up a bit. There you go. Now what do you see?"  
  
Miguel squinted his eye tightly to make out a faint image. It was a dark strip, stretching over the horizon.  
  
"It's land... IT'S LAND!! RING THE BELL, RING THE BELL!!"  
  
"Why don't YOU do the honors?" He pointed to a golden bell that was hooked onto the mast.  
  
Miguel shook on the tinny rope fast. "LAND HO!!! LAND HO-O-O-O!!!!!" Within seconds, the men burst onto the deck and started cheering and throwing their hats into the air. Others sounded off the cannons, letting the city know that they had finally arrived.  
  
Gabriella was jumping up and down, squealing with delight. "LAND LAND LAND!!! She screamed and laughed with the others.  
  
Miguel sat in the crow's nest, wondering what would be waiting for him there in Spain...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Miguel stepped off the plank and onto land for the first time in weeks. It felt good to be standing on solid, steady ground without the nauseating rocking that he had painfully come to adjust to. The docks were full of merchants checking to see if their shipments had come in, sailors kissing their girlfriends and wives, and little children running around, taking advantage of all the excitement the boat had brought.  
  
"Miguel! Help me!" It was Gabriella, who was trying to carry an extremely large trunk off the boat.  
  
"Gabby, what are you doing?! That thing is three time as big as you and ten times as heavy as you!"  
  
"I was just trying to help Carlos." she whined.  
  
"Why are you helping him? We aren't going to see him again anyway."  
  
"Yes we are. He said so. Ask him if you don't believe me!"  
  
He looked at her strangely; them walked over to Carlos, who was talking to the captain. "Carlos, I know this may sound strange, but... My sister seems to think that you're taking us with you."  
  
Carlos smiled, his gold tooth gleaming brightly. "No it's true! You kids can be my little traveling buddies."  
  
Miguel began to seem nervous about this unexpected invitation. Carlos seemed to sense that. "Aw don't worry, Scrub! I'd be glad to let you kids come with me. Besides, I'd feel bad if I let two little kids wander off in a big country that they've never been to before. What do ya say Scrub. I can whip some good food, and you kids can leave whenever yall are ready. Hmm?" He smiled a somewhat pleading smile. Almost like a begging puppy dog. It was hard to say no to.  
  
"Well... OK. I guess we can stay with you for a while. But only until I get a job and can pay for a place to live."  
  
"Fantastic! This will be great! And I promise, I will not harm you kids in any way. I'll treat you two like my own hijos!"  
  
Miguel smiled at him. He was a very young man; maybe twenty, loved kids and animals, and was willing to do anything for anybody. "Come on Scrub. Let's go!" He lead both of them to a wobbly wagon with a fat burrow tied to the end of it. He put both of them in the back of the wagon, mounted the burrow, and they were off.  
  
"Say, Scrub? Since we're not on the boat anymore, I think I should call you by your real name. What is it again?"  
  
"My name's Miguel, and this is my sister, Gabriella."  
  
"Ah, bonito!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Miguel woke up in his tent. They had been traveling for eight days now, trying to reach Madrid. His back and rump were soar from sitting in that wagon day after day. At least they were well fed, for Carlos was a pretty decent cook. But he felt so dirty. He hadn't taken a bath in days. His arms and legs itched with filth and his hair was so greasy, it was driving him mad.  
  
Miguel got out of the tent and saw something very unusual. Nothing. No sign of Carlos anywhere. He was supposed to be cooking them breakfast, but he wasn't there. The fire hadn't even been started yet. There were only ashes from last night. Miguel began to worry.  
  
"Carlos?!" he called, shaking. There was no response. "CARLOS?!?!" Nothing. He ran into the forest, blinded with fear. Fear for his sister. Fear for himself. Fear for Carlos. He ran as fast as he could, the forest floor tearing his feet into a bloody pulp. He ran until he came to a river, and a horrific sight came to his eyes. It was Carlos, lying halfway in the river, dead.  
  
"Carlos!!!!" Miguel ran to the riverbed and turned him over on his back. His throat had been slit open and his face was gray and icy. His mouth was filled with blood, and his gold tooth was gone. "Robbers." Miguel said under his breath, trying not to vomit from the stench of blood.  
  
He then realized something. He was by the river, but the camp was at least a mile away. Carlos must have led the robbers to the river.  
  
"He saved us.," he cried, feeling a horrible pit of guilt in his chest. He thought Carlos wouldn't be good to them at the beginning. But now he realized that he was wrong. "He saved us."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Miguel returned hours later with dirt all over his clothes, for he had just finished burying his friend. Gabriella was sitting on a log with Juany, with tear streaks running down her face.  
  
"Miguel! Where were you?! You scared me, you big doodoo head. Don't leave me ever again!" Miguel said nothing at first. But then, with a stone face, uttered, "Get your things. We're leaving."  
  
Just as they were leaving, Gabriella finally spoke. "What about Carlos? Where is he?" Miguel had to force the painful knot in his throat down before he spoke.  
  
Then, with great sorrow in his voice, said, "He's gone. He's not coming with us."  
  
Once again, they were alone............. 


	5. The Market Place

It had been days since Miguel had even seen a town, or for that matter, EATEN. He had offered Gabby the rest of the food that was in the cart, leaving him nothing. Instead of riding on the mule, he walked next to it, figuring that way his stomach wouldn't hurt as much. It was also very hot and the sun blazed throughout the day. Miguel's skin had roasted into a blistering red and it often stung to the touch. His eyes were blurring because of the pain. He found that he couldn't really function much longer. Suddenly...  
  
"Miguel, look! I see a city! A big one!" Gabriella squealed with delight.  
  
Miguel walked over to Gabriella to see in her point of view. Sure enough, through the trees, was a large city. Miguel suddenly felt much better. The knot in his stomach seemed to shrink and his skin felt much cooler.  
  
"We made it!" he cried out, scaring the poor mule half to death with the unexpected loud noise.  
  
"Is this were we're going to stay, Miguel?" Gabriella asked, with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Yes. But first: Let's go eat!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Miguel walked through the streets, looking at everything around him. The houses were tanned with red tiles, men were drinking tequila and wine at the local pubs, and children were running everywhere, either playing marbles or watching numerous cock fights. He then spotted the market place in a wide, crowded street. Everywhere people were screaming at each other, trying to sell jewelry, eggs, vegetables, fruits, candy, fish, clothing, livestock, toys, and all other kinds of merchandise.  
  
As he walked along, he spotted a man selling bread. He looked about fifty and was very tall with a long nose and wavy black hair. He was a little round, but he seemed to be harmless. Miguel and Gabriella walked over to the booth, their mouths watering from the sweet smells of rolls and churros.  
  
"Excuse me sir, may we please buy a loaf of bread?"  
  
The man looked at them for a second, then smiled. "You two are from England, eh?"  
  
Miguel was a little taken aback at this comment from someone he had never known. "Why yes. It's because of our accents, huh?"  
  
The man chuckled. "Yeah. I like English people. They seem to be so proper about  
  
everything, which is exactly opposite of how Spanish people are." He then started to laugh heartily, as if he had just told the funniest joke ever.  
  
Miguel gave a small smile, not knowing how to react.  
  
When the man stopped laughing, he picked out a nice loaf of bread and handed it to them. Miguel then walked to the back of the cart and looked for the bag of money Lily gave him the day he left. He looked all around the cart, turning things over, rummaging through all the blankets. Nothing.  
  
"The robbers." he said, feeling tears well up in his eyes. The knot returned to his stomach, but now he seemed to feel like someone dropped a hundred pound sack on him.  
  
Miguel looked up at the man and tried to tell him he had no money. "I- " was all he could manage. He ended up with a small squeak in his throat. Then, once again, his vision began to blur. Everything was moving so fast and it seemed to be getting hotter by the second. He swayed a little on his feet and fell to his knees.  
  
"Hey! Are you OK, kid?" the man asked, although he seemed to miles away. Before he could answer, the swirling stopped, everything went black, and he fell. The last thing he heard was the loud BUMP! he made when his head hit the cobblestone ground, and he was out. 


	6. The Saldovars

It had been days since Miguel had even seen a town, or for that matter, EATEN. He had offered Gabby the rest of the food that was in the cart, leaving him nothing. Instead of riding on the mule, he walked next to it, figuring that way his stomach wouldn't hurt as much. It was also very hot and the sun blazed throughout the day. Miguel's skin had roasted into a blistering red and it often stung to the touch. His eyes were blurring because of the pain. He found that he couldn't really function much longer. Suddenly.....  
  
"Miguel, look! I see a city! A big one!" Gabriella squealed with delight.  
  
Miguel walked over to Gabriella to see in her point of view. Sure enough, through the trees, was a large city. Miguel suddenly felt much better. The knot in his stomach seemed to shrink and his skin felt much cooler.  
  
"We made it!" he cried out, scaring the poor mule half to death with the unexpected loud noise.  
  
"Is this were we're going to stay, Miguel?" Gabriella asked, with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Yes. But first: Let's go eat!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Miguel walked through the streets, looking at everything around him. The houses were tanned with red tiles, men were drinking tequila and wine at the local pubs, and children were running everywhere, either playing marbles or watching numerous cock fights. He then spotted the market place in a wide, crowded street. Everywhere people were screaming at each other, trying to sell jewelry, eggs, vegetables, fruits, candy, fish, clothing, livestock, toys, and all other kinds of merchandise.  
  
As he walked along, he spotted a man selling bread. He looked about fifty and was very tall with a long nose and wavy black hair. He was a little round, but he seemed to be harmless. Miguel and Gabriella walked over to the booth, their mouths watering from the sweet smells of rolls and churros.  
  
"Excuse me sir, may we please buy a loaf of bread?"  
  
The man looked at them for a second, then smiled. "You two are from England, eh?"  
  
Miguel was a little taken aback at this comment from someone he had never known. "Why yes. It's because of our accents, huh?"  
  
The man chuckled. "Yeah. I like English people. They seem to be so proper about everything, which is exactly opposite of how Spanish people are." He then started to laugh heartily, as if he had just told the funniest joke ever.  
  
Miguel gave a small smile, not knowing how to react.  
  
When the man stopped laughing, he picked out a nice loaf of bread and handed it to them. Miguel then walked to the back of the cart and looked for the bag of money Lily gave him the day he left. He looked all around the cart, turning things over, rummaging through all the blankets. Nothing.  
  
"The robbers." he said, feeling tears well up in his eyes. The knot returned to his stomach, but now he seemed to feel like someone dropped a hundred pound sack on him.  
  
Miguel looked up at the man and tried to tell him he had no money. "I- " was all he could manage. He ended up with a small squeak in his throat. Then, once again, his vision began to blur. Everything was moving so fast and it seemed to be getting hotter by the second. He swayed a little on his feet and fell to his knees.  
  
"Hey! Are you OK, kid?" the man asked, although he seemed to miles away. Before he could answer, the swirling stopped, everything went black, and he fell. The last thing he heard was the loud BUMP! he made when his head his the cobblestone ground, and he was out.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Miguel woke up with a horrible pain in his stomach and his head. He winced as he touched the large bump on his forehead. As he opened his eyes, the sunlight made him feel worse. His stomach would not stop churning either. Finally, he couldn't hold it in much longer. He sat up, crawled to the other side of the cart, and retched violently onto the ground. Since he had not eaten, it tasted of only stomach acid, and his throat burned as it came up.  
  
"Wait a minute," he thought. "Why am I in the cart? Wasn't I on the ground?" He looked over to see the baker steering the little mule, with Gabriella by his side.  
  
The baker looked behind him and smiled at him. "Well, I see you've woken up. I hope you don't mind me driving your cart, but I'm just taking you two to my house to fix yall up."  
  
Miguel felt very uneasy by this. "That's okay sir, you-" As Miguel tried to sit up again, he felt a sudden urge of nausea and had to lay down again.  
  
The man quirked an eyebrow at him. " Ha! You, my son, are not fit to go off by yourself again. Look at you. You look like you haven't eaten in days and you can barely even sit up!"  
  
Miguel thought of this for a moment. True, he was very sick, and both he and Gabby needed a shelter. "Okay sir, we'll stay. But only for a while. Oh, and about the bread. I'm sorry, but-"  
  
"Oh forget about that measly bread already! When we get to my home, you kids are going to have a real home cooked meal! And we'll get you some medicine for that horrible sunburn too."  
  
Miguel still was reluctant, but his stomach and skin were screaming "YES YES YES!" Besides, he seemed nice enough........  
  
* * * * * *  
  
About an hour later, they reached the baker's house. It was small, but it seemed very homey, with red tiles and a rather large garden in the back. There was also a barn, and Miguel could hear chickens, horses and cows making all sorts of noise inside.  
  
As they pulled up to the house, a women stepped through the door. She was thin and short, with long wavy black hair and sparkling blue eyes. She looked about 35, but she was very pretty.  
  
"Marcel, who are your little friends?" she asked, peering curiously at the unfamiliar children. "Rosie, this is Gabriella and Miguel and they are from England. Miguel here was very sick so I took them home."  
  
Rosie put on a look of sympathy as she came to Miguel. "Oh, you poor boy. Have you eaten? You're so skinny!"  
  
Miguel stared at her weakly, too tired to say anything.  
  
"Rosie, help them inside while I put this mule in the barn." Rosie picked up Miguel in her arms and went inside, with Gabriela at her heels.  
  
The house had a sweet smell of cinnamon and honey, and it was very noisy. There was five children running around, but they stopped to look at their mother holding a strange blond headed boy.  
  
"Mama, who's that?"  
  
"This is Miguel and he is very sick, so would you kids please do me a favor and be quiet little mice while I tend to him?"  
  
The four littlest children left, but the oldest stayed. He was a tall, 12 year old boy, with the same wavy black hair as his father's tied up into a small ponytail in the back. He had his mother's blue eyes and thin features, and his father's long nose.  
  
"Where did he come from?" the boy asked.  
  
"Your father said he came from England. Poor boy, he must have traveled so far."  
  
Miguel opened his eyes again to see he was inside. The darkness felt good against his skin. "Where am I?"  
  
"Your in Madrid." said the boy.  
  
"Madrid? Where's that?"  
  
"Right smack dab in the middle of Spain." the boy said. Then he started to laugh. "You talk funny!"  
  
"You watch your mouth, Tulio!" Rosie snapped. "Why don't you take Gabriella into the other room and introduce her to your brothers and sisters?"  
  
Tulio sighed. "Okay. Come on you." Gabriella walked after him, with a smile adoring smile on her face, and held his hand. Tulio stared at her weirdly, but walked in to the other room and closed the door.  
  
Rosie started to rub a foul smelling lotion on Miguel's legs, arms and face. He wrinkled his nose at the sour, rotten milk smell it had. "I know it smells Miguel, but it will soothe the burning." When she finished with the lotion, she walked into the kitchen and came back with a tray of soup, bread, cheese and milk. At first she had to feed him because he was so weak, but after he had a little food in him, he could sit upright and feed himself. When he was done, he lay back down on the bed and sighed contently. "Thank you, ma'am."  
  
Rosie smiled. "What a polite little boy you are. Maybe you could teach my kids how to be like that. Well, I hope you feel better, sweetie." And with that, she left and brought some food into the other room for the rest of the children.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Miguel drifted off into a deep sleep. But it was full of dark dreams of dead people. He saw his father staggering in the streets with his throat slit open and eyes bulging. He saw his mother pale and ghostly lying in bed, with cold feelings all around her. And he saw Carlos in the river, covered in blood and his tooth missing. Then he saw himself, drenched in blood. He tried to wipe it away, but it just stayed where it was, as if it hadn't been touched. Then he heard a thousand voices, unearthly voices, laughing at him. He screamed for them to stop, but they just grew louder and louder.  
  
"STOP!! STOP!! GO AWAY!! LEAVE ME ALONE!! NO!! STOP!!"  
  
Then he felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes, and saw Tulio standing over him.  
  
"What's wrong," he asked, "Are you okay?" 


	7. Miguel Meets Tulio

Miguel stared up at Tulio, absolutely drenched in sweat. His heart was throbbing and he was so hot that he was gasping for air.  
  
"Where am I?!?!" he asked, forgetting where he was. "Who are you, where's Gabriella?!?!"  
  
Tulio looked at him strangely. "Do you remember anything?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," he answered. "I remember the baker in the street, then I blacked out, and there was a women smearing stuff all over me. The rest is just a blur." He looked up at Tulio and squinted. "I think I remember you too. But I didn't get your name."  
  
Tulio smiled. "Well then allow me to introduce myself." He stood up and made a pose each time he said one of his names. "My name is Tulio... Rodrigo... Dela Rosa... Saldovar!!!"  
  
Miguel couldn't help but laugh at the boy's vain. "It's nice to meet you. My name is-"  
  
"Miguel! I already know. Are you from England? Which part?"  
  
"Reading." he replied.  
  
"Where are your parents? Did you get lost in the market or something?"  
  
Miguel's smile faded and he lowered his head. "They're dead."  
  
Tulio winced a little from guilt. "Sorry...." He decided to change the subject.  
  
"If you're from England, why do you and your sister have Spanish names?"  
  
"Well, my father was a Spanish sailor, and he married my mother, who lived in England." Miguel sighed. "He was a great man. I remember we used to go to the beach and go fishing before he went to the docks. He played the mandolin to me when it was time for bed. I even learned how to play after he died." Just then, he realized something. "MY FATHER'S MANDOLIN!!!!!" He had forgotten all about it during the journey. What if the robbers had stolen it? He jumped off the bed and ran out the door.  
  
"Miguel!" Tulio yelled. "Wait! Miguel!"  
  
Miguel ran to the barn as fast as he could. He was still very weak and his head began to pound with all of the unexpected excitement. Miguel threw open the doors and ran inside, causing the chickens to squawk in alarm. He hopped into the cart that was tied up and started digging around the clothes and blankets. Finally he found it. He hugged it to his chest and sighed in relief, then jumped off and went outside.  
  
But then he began to totter as he stood. His vision once again blurred. He swayed dizzily before, once again, falling.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Miguel slowly began to come around. He felt something cool and wet on his forehead. slowly he opened his eyes to see Rosie, Tulio, Gabriella and Marcel the baker.  
  
"Miguel! Your okay!" Gabriella cried, swinging her arms around his neck and nearly making him pass out again.  
  
"Gabriella, stop!" Rosie said, gently unhooking Gabriella's arms. "You must be gentle. He's not feeling well right now."  
  
Marcel leaned over Miguel. "Hmm. I guess that bump on your head was more severe than I thought. I suggest that you not go outside anymore without someone else with you until it goes down."  
  
"Yes sir." Miguel said, wincing a little.  
  
"Children, come here!" Marcel yelled out side.  
  
When they all got inside, he said, "I want all of you to take heed in being gentle with our guest. He is very sick and should not have any stress right now. You're allowed to talk to him a little, but not too loud. And you must be quiet so he can get some rest. That goes especially for you two." He pointed at two twin boys, about five years old with short black hair, one missing a tooth. "Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, Father." they all said.  
  
"Tulio?" Marcel asked, turning towards him.  
  
"Yes, Father." Tulio replied.  
  
"All right then. You may talk to him now if Miguel wants you to."  
  
Miguel nodded and the children crowded around him.  
  
"Let me introduce you to my brothers and sisters." Tulio said. "This is Lucy." He pointed to a six your old girl, with black hair that went all the way down her back. "These are the twins, Francisco and Ferdinand, but we just call them Paco and Ferdi. And this is Amelia." Amelia was two years old and she was hiding behind Tulio, peering a little at Miguel.  
  
"Hello." he said, and she quickly jerked back behind her brother.  
  
"Mama said that you fainted!" Paco sneered with a hole in his mouth.  
  
"Yeah!" Ferdi chimed in. "I thought only giiiiirls fainted!"  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" Tulio yelled, causing the twins to run outside, giggling. "Sorry about them. I think they're adopted." Tulio quipped, smiling.  
  
"That's okay. I guess I shouldn't have been running.... Wait, where's my mandolin?"  
  
"Oh, Father put it over here." Tulio ran over to the table and took the mandolin. "Hey, what do these initials stand for?" Tulio asked, pointing to the letters J.B.C.  
  
"Oh, those are my father's initials. Juan Bolivar Cervantes."  
  
Tulio's eyes went wide. "Your father was Juan Cervantes?"  
  
Miguel looked at him strangely. "Yeah, why?" 


	8. The Tale of Juan Cervantes

Tulio ran outside without even answering him. "FATHER!!!!!! COME HERE!!! COME HERE!!!!"  
  
Marcel ran in, looking a little flustered. "What? What is it now?"  
  
"Miguel said that his father was Juan Cervantes!"  
  
Marcel turned slowly to look at Miguel. "You are the son of Juan Cervantes?"  
  
Miguel was still very confused. "Yes. Did you know him?"  
  
Marcel laughed. "Know him, why he saved my life!!!"  
  
Miguel looked at him for a minute. "Saved your life? How?"  
  
Marcel sat down next to Miguel. "Well you see, I was fifteen when it happened. My father had left to go to town for the day, so he left me in charge of the baking. I was never really interested in baking, so I just put a few rolls in and shoved as many logs of wood it would hold in the oven and fell asleep. Well, I woke up to a strong smell, and I saw that the oven was on fire! I tried to run to the oven to put it out, but then it exploded as I reached it, giving me this." He rolled up his sleeve to show Miguel a large scar that went all across his arm. "The blast knocked me into the wall, knocking me out. But then, when I came to, I was outside. And standing above me, was Juan." He said with a smile.  
  
"He drug me out of the house and had gotten the whole town to extinguish the fire. My father was furious at me, but before he could whip me, Juan spoke up and said that it was his fault, that he was helping me with the oven and put too much wood inside. Well, my father punched him in the face with all of his might and forbid me to ever see him again. But I saw him everyday since then, and he became my best friend."  
  
Miguel listened intuitively to the story. "My father was a hero?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, and he was also pretty good with a sword too. He beat me every time we'd have a practice duel." he said, laughing out loud. "So, how is my old friend I wonder?"  
  
Miguel once again felt a stab of pain in his heart.  
  
"Uh. Miguel said that he died." Tulio answered for him.  
  
Marcel's smile faded. "Juan is dead?... How?"  
  
Tulio didn't know how he died, so they both looked at Miguel. "He-" Miguel choked from the knot forming in his throat. "He was murdered. I saw him die." And with that, he laid back down again, giving the others the signal that he didn't want to talk anymore. 


	9. Tulio is Attacked

*15 years later*  
  
Miguel and Gabriella stayed with the Saldovars, becoming part of the family. Gabriella had grown into a pretty nineteen year old with a quick wit and a smart mouth. But she was still the very sweet girl that she always was. Her biggest soft spot was Tulio; with whom she'd had a crush on since the day she had met him. She, Lucy and Amelia became best friends, and their favorite thing to do was tease the twins.  
  
Tulio had grown even taller than his father, with the same long face and wavy hair, except his ponytail had grown past his shoulder blades, had grown a soul patch and was very thin. He had gotten a job at a manor as a worker, but his owner was very cruel to him and he would often come home every day sporting a brand new bruise. One time he had even gotten punched so bad that he had to go to a doctor. He wanted to live somewhere on his own since because he was nearly thirty, but he didn't get much money from the manor. So he lived with his family still.  
  
Miguel had grown into a very handsome man. He worked on the farm and in the market with Marcel, and had grown pretty buff from lugging milk buckets and pushing plows and picking wheat from the garden. His golden hair had grown to his shoulders, and he had grown a beard. Sometimes when he was at the market, girls would come over just to swoon at him.  
  
"Hey Miguel, how come your not married yet?"  
  
"Miguel, you are soooooo cute."  
  
"I can make you happy Miguel. I'm a good cook and I love children."  
  
Miguel would always answer, "Sorry ladies, but I'm very busy right now. Maybe you all can come again another time." And they would always return.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Miguel awoke with a start one late night. He had heard a loud thump outside and a few chickens squawking like mad. Slowly, he got out of bed, not waking anyone, and took out his gun from behind the cabinet. He went out the back and came over to the front yard.  
  
He saw a figure slouching at his waist, and he was coughing uncontrollably. Miguel squinted and saw that he was holding a knife in his hand. Miguel walked over slowly towards the stranger and cocked the gun at the man's head. "Drop the weapon and turn around slowly." he said quietly.  
  
The figure turned around slowly and took his hand off the knife. Except it didn't fall to the ground. Miguel could now see that it had been plunged into his chest, and he was gushing blood. His face had been beaten so bad that Miguel couldn't see who he was from all of the blood and bruises.  
  
"Miguel-" was all he said, and he fell to the ground. It was Tulio.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Miguel, Gabriella and the Saldovars sat outside the house, waiting for the doctor to emerge. Out of all the worried expressions on everyone's face, Miguel looked the worse. He had seen too many deaths in his life. His father, his mother, Carlos. It killed him to think that his best friend might die too. He prayed over and over to God to let him live. He didn't think he could take another death in his life or in his mind.  
  
The doctor finally came out of the house, smiling. "Senor Saldovar? Your son is going to be just fine."  
  
A wave of relief swept over everyone, and the girls started to cry with joy. Miguel stood there, with no expression on his face. It shocked him so much that his wish had come true, and it was overwhelming for him to be absolutely petrified at one moment and overjoyed the next. Finally, he cracked a smile and his eyes brimmed with tears. "He's alive?" he asked, whispering like a child would.  
  
"Yes, he's going to be just fine. The knife didn't go very far and it missed all of his major organs. But don't put him to any work until I come to take the stitches out. Now, who would like to see him first?"  
  
Before anyone could raise his or her hand, Marcel said, "I think Miguel wants to see him the most."  
  
Miguel looked at the large man, a little guilty that he should see Tulio before his own family could.  
  
"Go on boy, we'll be patient."  
  
As Miguel started to walk in, the doctor grabbed him by the arm. "Just to let you know, Tulio was very nervous about being sewn up, so I had to get him very drunk. Adios!" And with that, he mounted his horse and left.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Miguel walked in to see Tulio lying in his parent's bed. Tulio opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Hey! You got the door opened!!" he slurred.  
  
Miguel used all the strength inside of him to keep from bursting out laughing. "Hey Tulio, how are you feeling?" He sat down beside Tulio very gently.  
  
"I got stitches!!!!" Tulio yelled, grinning and pulling up his shirt to reveal the bloody stitches on his chest.  
  
"Ew gross! Don't show me that!" Miguel yelled, turning away and wincing.  
  
"Baby." Tulio said, and then started to burst out laughing. "Oh God! Ha ha ha!!! Have-have you ever noticed that *HIC! * Your hair makes you look like a girl?. Ha ha ha!!!!!!"  
  
Finally, Miguel couldn't hold it back anymore. He started to cry.  
  
Tulio face changed to a concerned expression. "What's the matter? Geez, I was just kidding!"  
  
"You c-could've died!" Miguel sobbed, tears spilling all over his face and shirt. "Your my best friend in the whole world. I-I c-couldn't live with another person dead in my life." Then his face turned to venom. "Who did this?" he hissed, but still choked up.  
  
Tulio looked up as if was trying to remember. "One... of the stable hands at the manor... We got into a fight and then he stabbed me. But he was drunk and he didn't know what he was doing. He ran away after he did...."  
  
Miguel cried out painfully, his eyes stinging from all of the hot tears. He buried his face in his hands, embarrassed that he was crying like a baby.  
  
But Tulio patted his back soothingly. "Listen Miguel, I'm alive. There's no need to be sad. I'm alive."  
  
Miguel tried to stop crying and took many long breaths to calm himself. Then he smiled. "Your right. I'm so glad your okay." And with that, he gently hugged him.  
  
"Miguel, what's come over you? Ha ha ha ha!!!!!!" With all of the serious talking, Miguel had almost forgotten that Tulio was drunk.  
  
"You should get some rest, Tulio. And drink plenty of fluids."  
  
"Hey, I have had PLENTY to drink! Hee hee hee!" Tulio retorted, smiling. Miguel turned and started to leave. "Miguel!" Miguel turned around to face Tulio.  
  
"I'm still here." Tulio smiled.  
  
Miguel smiled back. "I know." And with that, he left the room to let Tulio go to sleep. 


	10. Betrayal

It took three weeks for Tulio to fully recover from the attack. And the day that the doctor came to take out the stitches, he was off to work again. And as before, he came back home that night sporting a new black eye.  
  
"Honestly Tulio!" said Rosie, covering his eye with a wet handkerchief. "What do you say to that man that makes him beat you everyday?"  
  
"NOT SO HARD, MA!!!!" Tulio yelled, pulling back from her and covering his eye. "Anyway, I don't say anything to him! He's just some rich, slap happy bastard!"  
  
WELL THIS HAS TO STOP!!!!" Marcel bellowed, which surprised Miguel, since he always seemed to be a kind old man. "There is no reason for it! This is cruel and unusual punishment! That man should be locked up in a loony bin!!!"  
  
"Marcel, calm yourself, please!" Rosie calmly replied, resting her hand on his shoulder, which he angrily brushed away.  
  
"I will not calm down! I should go down there and-" Marcel stopped ranting for a second, ran his fingers through his thick, graying hair, and sighed. "I've tried to raise my children the exact opposite of the way my father treated me. Nonviolent, fair discipline. But obviously that idea doesn't seem to sink in with these people." He sat down for a moment, and then turned to Tulio. "Tulio, I will look for a new job for you, but until then, try to stay out of that maniac's way. All right??"  
  
"Yes Father." Tulio replied softly.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Liar!" Miguel hissed in Tulio's ear, causing him to jump out of his bed in surprise. "SHH! You'll wake everybody up!"  
  
"Miguel, it's the middle of the night and- Hey! What do you mean I'm a liar?!"  
  
"You said a drunk stableman stabbed you that night, but that's not true, is it?"  
  
Tulio just stared at him, shocked.  
  
"IS IT?!"  
  
Tulio stared down into his lap. "No."  
  
Miguel sighed. "Stupid, why didn't you tell us before?"  
  
"First of all, don't call me stupid. Second of all, he's a very powerful man. He could've had me and all of yall killed!"  
  
Miguel scoffed. "Kill us? HA! You, Marcel, the twins and I are expert swordsmen. He couldn't lay a finger on us!" Tulio cleared his throat loudly and pointed to the scar on his chest. "Okay, he could get through YOU, but not me!"  
  
Tulio suddenly looked at him gravely. "Now you listen to me. Don't go nosing about my business. You don't even know me. Hell, I don't even know you! You and I are gone most of the day, so why did you even call me your best friend when I was dying?"  
  
Miguel felt very hurt by this, and felt like he was going to cry. "But- But Tulio-"  
  
"You were just emotional that day because I was dying. You're afraid of death. You're afraid of death because you saw your own parents dead. So don't lay your pity on me for your losses. Now, GOOD NIGHT!!!!" And with that, he turned on his side in a huff and fell to sleep.  
  
Miguel had never been so insulted in all his life. He got out of his bed and bolted out of the house. He ran through the wheat fields, his heart burning with exhaustion and sorrow. Finally, he tripped and fell to the Earth. Then came the huge streams of tears and the horrible wails he let out. He saw flashes of his father, his throat slit open, his eyes wide. He saw his mother, frosty as ice, pale as snow, dead. He saw Carlos lying in the river, blood flowing all around him. And finally, he saw Tulio, in the middle of the night, dropping to his knees. Never in his whole life had Miguel felt so betrayed by fate. Betrayed by Tulio. Betrayed by Death. He had never felt so alone. Finally, tired and heart broken, he fell into a deep, nightmare filled sleep on the ground. Alone...........  
  
* * * * *  
  
Miguel groaned as he woke up. He was covered with dirt and his body ached everywhere. He sat up and let out a painful moan as he cracked his neck back into place. "Oh... Why am I out here?" he asked himself sleepily.  
  
Suddenly he remembered the terrible things that Tulio said to him last night. That he wasn't his friend and that he only cared about his dead parents. Miguel felt his face grow hot. He was so angry from the memory that his head began to hurt. As he rubbed his temples to try to calm himself, he heard voices from the house.  
  
"I'm going to work now, people!" It was Tulio.  
  
Miguel stood up just enough to see over the stalks of wheat to see Tulio walking out of the house.  
  
"Now Tulio, please try to be careful today!" Rosie called out from the house.  
  
"I WILL, Ma!!" Tulio yelled in an annoyed tone. "Bye!" And with that he mounted onto his burro and went down the trail. When he couldn't see him anymore, Miguel stood up and inhaled deeply. He was glad Tulio left. Because if he didn't, he was sure that he would give him a broken nose to go with his black eye.  
  
As he walked back to the house, he saw Marcel coming towards him. "There you are Miguel! I didn't see you inside. Why are you out here so early?"  
  
"Oh, I couldn't sleep, so I thought I could get a head start on the chores." he lied. He would give anything not to do chores.  
  
"Well forget that Miguel. I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Marcel sighed deeply. "I want you to follow Tulio. See how he does at the manor. If anything bad starts to happen, pull him out of there immediately."  
  
Miguel held his breath in anger, but tried his best not to show it. Finally, he managed to croak out "Well, I-I thought that I could just-" but was interrupted.  
  
"Please Miguel. He's my son." Marcel looked helpless. "I would do it, but I have to go into town today to look for a job for him. Please help me. Help him."  
  
Pure hatred boiled inside of Miguel. He hated Tulio. He was selfish, mean, arrogant, spoiled and not sympathetic. But, defeated, he said, "Yes sir."  
  
"Thank you Miguel! Thank you! Oh, I-I will look for jobs for both of you!" The old man happily walked away, leaving a miserable Miguel behind. 


	11. Miguel Saves Tulio

Miguel was peering behind the open kitchen door, watching Tulio. He was splitting up wood, and doing a very poor job at it too. Biting his lip, he tried to steady the wedge with his foot, raised the mallet and missed it about one foot. Miguel laughed at Tulio inside his head. He was glad to see him suffer. He deserved it. Just then, he saw someone coming.  
  
He crouched down further so he was completely unseen but could still watch. It was a large, beefy man, with a gleaming bald head and gray hair, and fine merchant clothes. "SALDOVAR!!!" he yelled, causing Tulio to nearly jump out of his skin.  
  
"Y-yes, Monsieur Monfa?"  
  
The merchant spoke with a drunken French accent. "I told you to start splitting wood nearly an hour ago, and all I see here is barely enough for one fire!!! Winter is coming soon you idiot!"  
  
Miguel was puzzled. It was just the beginning of summer. "Oh yeah." he said to himself. "He's drunk."  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Monsieur. I w-was trying my best." Tulio helplessly stammered. "You see, I'm having a little trouble with the wedge 'cause it won't stand up very well. I think it's-"  
  
"SILENCE!!!!!" the large man bellowed, swinging a massive arm at Tulio and throwing him into the stable wall. Tulio let out a horrible yell in pain, and Miguel saw that he got impaled by a splintered piece of wood. Tulio finally slid painfully off the wall and crumpled to the ground in a daze. "I am sick of the laziness in your work ethnics. I nearly killed you once, but now, I'm going to finish you off."  
  
Miguel started to panic. He was supposed to get him out BEFORE he got hurt, not AFTER. He looked to see were he was. THE KITCHEN!!! Then he looked to see what he could use. Knife? No, he didn't want to kill the man. Pot? No, too big. Fork? FORK?!?! What kind of affect would a fork do?!?! Frying pan? Hmmmmm.... Yeah!! Frying pan!!! Tulio was already bleeding from the mouth and unconscious. He grabbed it and ran to the man.  
  
"Leave him alone!!!!" he yelled, causing Monfa to cock his head around.  
  
Monfa just laughed as he saw him. "Stay out of this, boy. I'm ten times bigger than you and a whole lot stronger."  
  
"But not faster." Miguel thought. Then, he threw the frying pan at the man. Spinning wildly, it finally hit Monfa right in the kneecap, causing a sickening crack. The man instantly fell to the ground and screamed in pain.  
  
"MY KNEE!!!! OH, MY KNEE!!!! OH GOD, IT'S BROKEN!!!!!!!"  
  
Miguel ran over to the man and snatched a bag of gold pesetas from his belt. "I'll take THAT for all the damage you've done." Miguel said, grinning, and snatched up Tulio and ran to his horse. With a kick, they (and the burro) ran back to the house.  
  
Behind him, Miguel heard, "I'LL GET YOU!!!!! I'LL GET BOTH OF YOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Miguel raced back to the house, trying not to let go of Tulio, although he really wanted to.  
  
He couldn't believe he saved this little brat. But it was the right thing to do, and hopefully Tulio would apologize.  
  
Rosie gasped when she saw her son unconscious. "Miguel, what happened!? Did the murderer come back?"  
  
"There never was a murderer, well at least not the one he told us about. It was the merchant the whole time."  
  
Rosie's face turned to venom. "I should have known. That cruel man! Why does he do this?!" 


	12. On Their Own

Marcel came back later that night, only to find his son with his shoulder wrapped up and stitches on his lip. Marcel was enraged. "TULIO, DID THAT CRAZY OLD FOOL DO THIS TO YOU!?!?"  
  
Tulio looked down, ashamed. "Yes Father. He even tried to kill me last time. It was always him. Miguel attacked him before he could kill me... I'm sorry Father."  
  
Marcel sighed and thought a minute. "Your not safe here."  
  
Tulio looked up, wide-eyed. "What?"  
  
"I said you're not safe here. And neither are you Miguel." He said, pointing to him. "The man will be looking for you Tulio, and you hurt the man Miguel, so-"  
  
Miguel, a little insulted that Marcel was treating him like a little boy, interrupted him. "I'm not afraid of that old lunatic! I could take him any day-"  
  
"But can you take on a whole army at his command?" Miguel stopped talking. He knew he couldn't, but his face still looked determined.  
  
Marcel noticed this and continued. "He's a very powerful man. He could have your head chopped off in front of the whole town if he wanted to."  
  
Miguel looked down, feeling hopeless. Tulio was still watching and was beginning to get  
  
worried. "But-but-but where will we go? We have no money, no home, no job-"  
  
Marcel once again interrupted. "I will give you enough money to last you a month. Also, in town today, a man said his brother was looking for some workers in Barcelona, and I'm sure that you two can find a home."  
  
"But Father, Barcelona is on the other side of Spain. We might never see you again."  
  
"I know son. But just remember, we all love you. ALL of us." He said it quite loudly, mostly to the twins, who were about to open their mouths to protest. Then he smiled at the two men. "You two remind me so much of Juan and I." Miguel finally looked up at the mention of his father's name. "He always wanted to have adventures, go to the docks and watch the ships deport. I was never into it, but I still liked seeing his face light up. Ha! He always made me laugh... You look and act so much like him, it's like he never left." Miguel smiled a little at that.  
  
"Now." Marcel said, snapping out of dreamland and returning to reality. "I want you two to promise me that you will stay together. I'm beginning to think that you two may need each other to survive. Do you promise?"  
  
Tulio quickly agreed, but Miguel hesitated a little until he finally agreed too. "Great." he thought. "I have to spend the rest of my life with this jackass."  
  
"Your dream has come true Tulio! Looks like your finally getting to leave this dump!" laughed Paco.  
  
"And good riddance!" quipped Ferdi.  
  
But their happiness swiftly flew away when Lucy slugged them both in the arm and ordered them to shut up.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next morning, Tulio and Miguel hitched up their burro and wagon to leave. Rosie gave both of them a kiss on the cheek and a tearful hug. Miguel said goodbye to all of the kids, leaving Gabriella the last. She threw her arms around him and sobbed.  
  
"Please let me go with you Miguel! I've never lived without you."  
  
Miguel nearly gagged at Gabriella's tight grip, but finally pulled away so he could speak. "Don't worry Gabby. I think you'll like living without me picking on you."  
  
"No I won't! I'll never see you again!" she sobbed. Miguel tilted her head up with hand and looked at her.  
  
"Now you listen to me, Gabriella. You WILL see me again. Maybe not for a long time, but you will..."  
  
He then remembered Lily from the orphanage and smiled. " Someone told me once that the one's we love never leave us... as long as we remember them and love them. And I love you... ya big baby!" At that comment, she slugged him in the arm and gave him one last goodbye hug.  
  
Then she walked over to Tulio, and began to talk VERY seductively. "Goodbye Tulio, I miss you already." And with that, she took Tulio's head and gave him a long, hard kiss. After about fifteen seconds, she let go of him. "Sorry about that. I just had to get that out of my system before you left." She winked at him, pinched his butt, left him in a dazed and confused stupor and returned to Amelia, who was in a fit of giggles.  
  
Finally, he said, "Uh... Yeah. Thanks for that... *ahem! *.... Well, I, uh, guess we  
  
should go now." Marcel gave them a sack of gold and Rosie gave them some food, and they all waved goodbye until they vanished from sight.  
  
And so, Miguel and Tulio were off to start a fresh new life in Barcelona.  
  
Or so they thought........... 


	13. Anger, False Accusations, and a Crappy A...

After many days of silence, Tulio finally blurted out, "What is wrong with you?" Miguel had refused to say anything or do anything besides sit in the cart, sleep and steer. "Are you sick or something?"  
  
Miguel turned his head to Tulio, and gave him a face like he had just said the most idiotic and annoying thing in the world. "Oh come on!!! Like you don't remember."  
  
Tulio stared. "No, I don't remember. That's why I'm asking."  
  
Miguel sat up and stared him in the eye. "Last week. The middle of the night. I was trying to help you with that psycho boss of yours, and you said, and I quote, 'Don't go nosing about my business. You don't even know me. Hell, I don't even know you! You and I are gone most of the day, so why did you even call me your best friend when I was dying? You were just emotional that day because I was dying. You're afraid of death. You're afraid of death because you saw your own parents dead. So don't lay your pity on me for your losses.' UN-QUOTE!!!! Does THAT ring a bell?!?!"  
  
With that, he laid back down and pulled the sheet over his face, not wanting to look at Tulio anymore. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Miguel."  
  
Miguel ignored Tulio's voice and pretended to still be sleep.  
  
"Miguel, wake up!"  
  
Miguel sat up angrily and looked at Tulio. Tulio shifted his eyes away, looking kind of guilty. "Good." Miguel thought.  
  
"Uh... we made it. We're in Barcelona." Tulio hopped off the driver's seat, a little too embarrassed to speak anymore.  
  
Miguel looked around at the city. It was very big and very crowded. The streets were narrow and edgy, but still full of people. They we're either yelling at each other, in fistfights, or playing craps. As Miguel started to get off the cart, a guy walked right into him, causing him to fall.  
  
"Oh sir, are you all right?"  
  
"Uh...... Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Miguel was lifted off the ground and the man brushed him off.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I was in a hurry. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Yes, it's quite all right."  
  
"Well then, have a good day sir!" the man said cheerfully, and he went on his way.  
  
Miguel found Tulio asking questions to what appeared to be a very scared looking man.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me! I have nothing with me, I swear!"  
  
"Take it easy pal!" Tulio said, looking at the man strangely. "I just want to know where a Senor... uh... Narvez might be."  
  
The man started to stutter with fear "Uh... I-I-I think he's t-two blocks down. He has a gray door"  
  
"Oh, well thank-" Before Tulio could finish, the man ran away, screaming. "You..."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tulio knocked on the door where the man said. "Hello?.... Senior Narvez? Hello-o?"  
  
The door opened up to reveal a nice old man. "Buenos Diaz Seniors. How may I help-" He stopped talking as soon as he recognized Tulio and Miguel. "Get out of here." he said, his once welcoming voice turning to ice.  
  
Tulio was baffled. "What? Aren't you Senior-"  
  
"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!! GO AWAY BEFORE I CALL THE GUARDS ON YOU!!!!!!"  
  
"B-but Senior," Miguel said, pleadingly. "We're just applying for a job! We have traveled all the way from Madrid. We have done nothing to you!"  
  
The man sneered. "Ha! I'm not going to fall for that like that Monfa guy did!"  
  
Tulio's face turned white. "You know about that?"  
  
The man laughed. "Boy, all of Spain knows about!!! Word spreads, you know. You two are wanted men!"  
  
Tulio choked. "WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me! You two are wanted for armed robbery and assault and battery. Monsieur Monfa pressed charges, so all of Spain wants you punished."  
  
Miguel exploded. "Armed robbery!?! Assault and battery!?! We should be the one pressing charges!!! That bastard has beaten up this guy for nearly ten years now, and he has tried to kill him too! In fact, I saved him! I'm a witness!!!!"  
  
The man stared at them, looking a little more sympathetic. He let out a sigh. "I knew that Monfa was a crazy old loon. But.......... I can't accept you in."  
  
Miguel dropped to his knees. "Please senior, we have nothing. We can't go back home or we'll surely be killed. Senior Saldovar said no one else would accept us but you. We need this job, or we'll be living on the streets. Please." He could feel his eyes brimming in tears, desperate.  
  
"Boys, I believe you. But I can't be seen with you. It's your word against a wealthy  
  
merchant's. And I think you two know who the Spanish guards will follow." And with that said, he gently closed the door.  
  
"GREAT!" Tulio screamed. "Now where do we go?!?!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Both Tulio and Miguel followed a grimy little man up a rickety stairway.  
  
"Now listen you two. I want 10 pesetas in my hand every week for rent. If I don't get rent, you don't get roof. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, but what if-"  
  
"Not now, I have some other rules. Every week I get a package at my door. You know what's in that package?  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, I want it to stay that way. You see it on your way out, don't you lay a finger on it. You do, I'm going to nail your nuts to the wall. Also, every guy that lives here has a very long list of crimes, just like you. Don't even think about ratting' on them, cuz if ya do, you guys and I will get nabbed too, and then we'll all get to be love slaves for Big Pepe in prison. Also, if I want you to hold anything for me, you better. I don't care if it's a friggin' snake, you will be hiding it for me. And finally, do not, I repeat, DO NOT!!!!!... Come to me at 10:00 in the morning. That's when I jack off. Now, do you got it?"  
  
Tulio and Miguel were a little shocked by what this perverted little man just said. Finally  
  
Tulio said, "Uh... yeah."  
  
"Good. Now, that will be twenty pesetas in advance."  
  
Tulio was shocked. "TWENTY?!?!"  
  
"Hey, I don't make the rules here!!!... Well, actually I do. Heh heh. PAY UP!!!!!!"  
  
Tulio sighed and pulled out ten coins. When Miguel put his hand in his pocket, he found nothing. "My ration's gone!"  
  
"What?! Where was the last place you put it?"  
  
Miguel thought. "Well it was in my pocket the whole time. Then as I was getting out of the cart, this man ran into me and-" He stopped talking and gasped. "That guy stole my money!"  
  
The caretaker laughed a wheezing cough of a laugh. "Listen kid. Here's another rule. Don't carry money in your pocket when you're in Barcelona. Heh heh. Do you have the rest or not?!?!?!"  
  
Tulio sighed and gave the rest of his share to the caretaker. "Heh heh. Have a pleasant night gentlemen." He handed Tulio the key, turned around and left.  
  
As Tulio opened the door, Miguel wished he hadn't. Cockroaches were scurrying all over the floor, which was all creaky and hole filled. The walls were grimy and smeared with what looked like blood. There were two blankets on the floor, but no beds. On the wall there was a small cracked mirror that was almost covered in grime, and on the floor underneath it was a washbowl, a latrine, and a candle.  
  
Tulio was disgusted. "We paid twenty pesetas for this pile of crap?!?!"  
  
Miguel just lied down on his blanket and pretended that it was nothing. "Well I'm sorry that this doesn't please you Tulio," he said coldly. "But this is life, so just deal with it." Tulio said nothing, so Miguel went to sleep. 


	14. The Con Men Are Born!

Three days.  
  
It had been three days since they had arrived in Barcelona, and it had been three days since they had eaten or drank anything. Most of the time Miguel slept the entire day because he was so weak and there was nothing to do. Tulio spent the entire day staring off into space and squishing cockroaches that came up through the holes in the floor. That night, Miguel had had enough.  
  
"That's it! I'm going to go insane sitting in here with you doing nothing. I'm going outside."  
  
"You can't go outside! You'll get arrested!"  
  
Miguel shot an annoyed glance at him. "Listen. We're just sitting in the dark. No pay will come out of that. E-ven-tually, that pervert is going to throw us out, and then we get arrested. So I think we should just go out and get it over with, or at least try to find some money."  
  
Tulio thought about this for a minute. "Your right. Let's just go. We're both just dead men walking anyway." So they both got up and left the building.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Now Miguel, just try and make yourself unnoticeable."  
  
"I already know that! Don't tell me what to do." Tulio shut up after that and just walked along side Miguel.  
  
It wasn't soon after that they had to sit down and rest from lack of food and strength.  
  
"Miguel. We got to get something to eat or else."  
  
Miguel nodded. They we're in no condition to walking out on the street alone at night. They would probably get mugged or even killed. Suddenly, he saw a group of men walking down the ally, very drunk. He got an idea.  
  
"I have an idea!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"See those drunks coming' over to us?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I bet that have some money."  
  
Tulio thought for a minute, then his eyes bulged. "Wait a minute! You don't mean we-"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"But that's stealing! We could get in big trouble for it!"  
  
Miguel rolled his eyes. "Please! We are already in trouble for stealing and it's costing us jobs. So I figure that you have to do with what you got."  
  
"What?"  
  
"UGH! Never mind, just follow my lead."  
  
He suddenly shot up from his sitting place and started to run like a maniac. Tulio hesitated, but then did the exact same thing. Soon after, they collided with the men in the street, immediately knocking them over.  
  
"Oh, Jesus Christ!" Miguel gasped in fake surprise. "I am so sorry, let me help you up. Tulio, help the gentlemen to their feet."  
  
Both of them helped the drunks to their feet while they dug inside their pockets. Then they carefully took the gold that they found and slipped it into their own.  
  
"What's the-*hic*-what's the rush kiddies?" said one of the men, causing Miguel to nearly vomit with his breath. Uh oh, he hadn't thought of what to say afterwards.  
  
"Uh... Well, we-we-we we're just-"  
  
"We were just late coming home from work," Tulio quickly said, "so we had to run home. You know, don't want the missus' to get all worried for us, am I right?" Tulio gave them a smug smile and nudged the man in the arm. Both of the drunks began to laugh slyly. Miguel sighed. Tulio was always good with lying to his parents.  
  
"Well then," Miguel said, "I guess we should be on our way now. Have a pleasant evening, gentlemen!" Miguel and Tulio left the two men and ducked into the nearest and began to count all the gold they stole.  
  
"I got twenty-eight pesetas." Tulio said proudly. "What did you get?"  
  
"Twenty-one pesetas and seventeen doubloons!"  
  
"Good job. Heh. What a bunch of-"  
  
"Suckers, perhaps?" Came a deep voice behind them. They slowly turned around, and stared into two angry faces. "You think we don't know a couple of robbers when we see one?"  
  
"Yeah." The other man chuckled. "We recognize you two. Tulio Saldovar and Miguel Cervantes."  
  
"And word's been goin' around that there's a hefty reward for you two."  
  
As soon as the man said that, Tulio bolted, dragging Miguel behind him. "RUN!!!" He yelled and let go. After recovering from the shock of being grabbed, Miguel started to run alongside Tulio. After a few minutes, they stopped, gasping for air.  
  
"Did we lose them?" Miguel panted.  
  
"Uh... AAH!! NO!! RUN!!!" And they took of again.  
  
As Miguel got up and started to run, one of the men slid in front off him and blocked his path. "And where do you think your goin'?" Then, he grabbed him and held him in place, as the other one came up, gripping his fist and laughing sinisterly.  
  
Miguel mind was clouded with shock as the blows came searing across his face and into his stomach. Then he coughed and a spurt of blood shot out of his mouth. As his eyes began to fog, he heard a loud crash and felt the man let go of him. As he lied crumpled on the ground, he heard a tussle then footsteps running away. And as something came and picked him up, he blacked out. 


	15. Apologies Accepted

Miguel opened his eyes, but very slowly for they we're too swollen. His head was wrapped in bandages and his chest felt broken inside. He was lying on his blanket, but to his surprise, he was covered with another blanket and his head was lying on a pillow. He then looked around and saw that he was back in the grimy apartment, but it looked a little nicer.  
  
There was a table with two chairs and what looked like bread lying on top of it. Miguel was dying of hunger, but his nearly broken body prevented him from getting up to get it. The floor was also scrubbed and the mirror was clean now. But how?  
  
Suddenly the door swung open, filling the room with light and causing Miguel to groan in agony. Finally the door closed and Miguel sighed in relief. Tulio was standing over him. "Hey! You made it through!" Tulio shouted, causing Miguel once more to grab his throbbing head in pain. "Oh! Sorry." Tulio said, this time whispering. Miguel waited for his vision to clear again before he spoke.  
  
"What happened? What about-" His voice has very hoarse and was so dry he started to cough right after speaking. Tulio held a glass of water gently to his lips, allowing him to drink. Immediately his throat became clearer. "What about those guys?"  
  
"Well I was running, and then about ten seconds later, I look around and your not there. So I ran back as fast as I could and saw those guys beating the living crap out of you. Then I grabbed this bottle that was lying' on the ground and smashed one of the guys on the head with it and he was out like a candle. Then I went to the other guy and tried to stop him from beating up. And believe me, he put up a fight. See?"  
  
Tulio bent down to show Miguel a brand new black eye and a cut lip.  
  
"But finally he gave up and started running. So then I picked you up and took you home and the caretaker bandaged up. You were out for nine days! I was freaked out. So I went on a little shopping spree with all that money to calm my nerves, as you can see." He waved his hand over to the new stuff.  
  
Miguel pushed back further into his pillow, and closed his eyes. "You saved me."  
  
Tulio laughed a little. "Well, you saved me first. I was just returning the favor."  
  
"No Tulio. You saved me... After I was being such a jerk to you.... I'm so sorry."  
  
"Well I was a jerk to you first. I'm sorry I told you that you weren't my friend... I'm sorry I said you were afraid of death because you saw your parents die. That would make anyone afraid...I said all of those things because, well, I was afraid. Afraid for MY family. I didn't want to lose them like you lost yours."  
  
Miguel smiled a little. "I forgive you. Everyone is afraid of death, so I don't blame you for getting mad at me."  
  
Tulio sighed. "I wish we didn't have to live like this. I wish there was some better place that we could go to. There'd be no fights, no stealing, and no hate. A paradise."  
  
"Kind of sounds like El Dorado." Miguel said, grinning.  
  
Tulio looked at him curiously. "What?"  
  
"El Dorado... Heh............ The night before my mother died she told me about it, just as my father had told her... It's this beautiful, magnificent city, where the streets, buildings, and even the pottery are made out of solid gold! The people are friendly, and they live in a peaceful environment... And we're going to go there someday." Miguel smiled and closed his eyes, picturing the city in his mind.  
  
Tulio snorted. "Yeah, to bad it doesn't exist. It sounds way too good to be true...Places like that don't exist in this world." Tulio looked down, a little sad.  
  
Miguel looked up at Tulio. "Well... It doesn't really hurt to at least believe it exists... Life isn't all bad Tulio. Good things are yet to come. It happened to me when I lived with your family all those years... And I'm certain it will happen again."  
  
"I guess... Yeah... Well, I'm goin' to sleep. It's about one o'clock in the morning, and I got some new loaded dice that I'm sure will get us more cash!" And with that, he got up and went over to his mat. "Good night Miguel."  
  
"Good night Tulio. Oh.... and..... I just wanted to say... Thank you."  
  
Tulio smiled. "Any time." Then he blew out the candle and the room was pitch black. After a long moment, Miguel spoke.  
  
"Tulio?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did that nasty, grimy old caretaker REALLY bandage me up?"  
  
"Heh, yeah. But I had to force him to use clean bandages and sterilized needle. Lord knows what he does with those things."  
  
The two men shared a laugh before finally going to sleep. Little did they know that a wonderful adventure was waiting for them.  
  
But you already know THAT story.  
  
The End 


End file.
